Brown Eyes
by mistress of the universe
Summary: Zack was one of those people who always looked into your eyes when he talked to you. That’s how genuine he was. And when he looked you straight in the eye it’s hard to look away.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own School of Rock. I promise, I don't. You can check.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this… because I want to kiss Zack. I'm not ashamed. I'll admit it, and you should, too. You know you want to kiss Zack. Everyone wants to kiss Zack.**

**Yeah, Just read the damn thing. **

Looking into his eyes made me want to run. Run as fast and as far as I could possibly go because I was scared. I was so scared. Scared of what he could do to me. He could break my heart into a thousand unrecognizable pieces and he might never know it. He could take away everything. My reason for caring, my reason for loving, my reason for breathing. 

                But I just couldn't stop looking into his eyes. 

I'd always thought brown eyes were normal. Everyone had brown eyes. Having blue eyes, or green eyes, that was something special. But everyone had brown eyes. Even I had brown eyes. But his brown eyes were different. Zack's eyes were different.

I remember the first time I noticed just how different they were. It was the first time I'd ever really looked into his eyes, and I almost couldn't stop.

_"Hey, Katie, pass me my guitar, will you?"_

_"Yea, sure, hold on a sec…"_

And I looked up... and melted. I'd never looked directly into his eyes before, I'm not really sure why.  But the moment I did something just came rushing into me. I can't explain what, or how, but it did. Because looking into his eyes suddenly changed everything.

It had been right in the middle of band practice, too. I just sort of froze for almost a minute. Later on, Marta had told me that Freddy was looking at me with sort of this crushed expression. We'd never really been serious. Kissed a few times, that's all. I guess being with Freddy would have been the obvious thing for me to do. He was cute, in that obvious sort of way- with the spiked hair and the cocky attitude. He'd always dropped the attitude with me, though. I think he really liked me. But Zack was cute in a different way. In a more sincere way. Looking into Zack's eyes meant more than looking into Freddy's eyes ever had.

Zack was one of those people who always looked into your eyes when he talked to you. That's how genuine he was. And when he looked you straight in the eye it's hard to look away. It felt like he knows all your secrets, like he can see right into your soul. And I wanted to keep feeling that, because when he looked into my eyes I felt like he was a part of me. 

                And the longer I looked into his brown eyes the more and more I wanted it. It was like a physical need, an ache, something I had to have. But I wasn't sure if I could take it. 

                I was so close, I could reach out and touch it, but I just couldn't. Because I was scared. 

                It would change everything. Everything I'd known for so long. And I didn't know if I wanted everything to change all over a pair of eyes.

                But those eyes kept making me melt, every time I looked into them. It was worth it, it had to be worth it if just a look could send my world into a tailspin. And so I just kept looking into them.

                Because the deeper and deeper I looked into his brown eyes the scarier it got. The more I felt like I knew him the more I realized he didn't know me and that was scary. Because I'd known so much about him for so long and I don't know if he knows that much about me, if he cares that much about me. And it's scary, because I want him to care.

                And the harder I look into his eyes the harder it gets because I don't know if I can do it. I don't know what could happen. Because he could hurt me. I know so much about him, except I don't. I don't know what will happen and I can't control it. And that's scary.

                And as I just kept looking into his eyes everything just sort of melted away, and all I could see was those eyes. And the only thing that I was aware of other than the fear that was welling up inside me was the rushing noise in both my ears and the buckling of my knees. Everything else disappeared, and we were standing so close I could feel the warmth from his body almost radiating towards mine. And I could feel his breath no my lips but I just kept looking into his eyes and let the scared feeling drown me.

                But the more I looked into his eyes the more I started realizing that I can't let it stop me. Because looking into his eyes made me feel better than being scared had ever made me feel. Because that melting feeling that happened every time he ask me if he can copy my geometry homework, or if I can pass him the new music that Summer started handing out, that's what makes my days worth it. And it scared me that so much of my life depended on him now, that one look from those brown eyes kept me afloat. And there was so much more to be scared of than there is to not be scared of. And I didn't know if the scariness would ever outweigh the not scary, and there was no way I could never know. 

                So I looked into his eyes, and I kissed him. 

                And it wasn't scary.

***~*~*~***

**A/N: DON'T YOU WANNA KISS HIM NOW TOO? **

**… I knew it.**

**Alright, so clearly this is a one shot.  It will not be continued, although I jus might write myself a chapter SoR fic now that I'm into the fandom. What do YOU think? REVIEW!**


End file.
